


End of the Begining...or Begining of the End...I can't Remember

by OverThereOnMars



Series: The Story [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment...</p></blockquote>





	End of the Begining...or Begining of the End...I can't Remember

*3 days later*

“Come on buddy, I‘ve got to get you changed or we‘ll be late.” I say trying to reason with my 3day old nephew, who is being extra fussy today. I don’t blame him though, I’d be fussy too if the parents that created me had died and were being buried today, together.

Mars and I arrived at the grave site, I see my momma, Tomo, and a few other family members and friends. Then I spot Janet’s mom and little brother. So I walk over with mars close to my chest.

“Hello, I‘m Jared, Mars uncle.” I said to Janet’s mom.

“Hi Jared, I‘m Belinda.”

“Would you like to hold your grandson?” I asked smiling as she shifted uncomfortably and look at mars.

“No… sorry but I can‘t. I just wanna say bye to Janet. Then I’m leaving.” she said with hurt plastered on her face, wanting to hold him…but not wanting to get attached.

“Oh ” I said getting kinda pissed at the fact she was just going to leave. I was overreacting.

She walked away, but Janet’s brother stayed.

“May I hold him.” he asked.

“Sure. What‘s your name?” I asked taking in the features of the of Janet’s brother, he was about 6’2” and stocky, and handed him Mars.

“I‘m Bobby. Janet was my older sister. Mars looks like she did in baby pictures I have seen of her.” he stated

“Here is my number in case you need anything. I‘m sorry about your brother.” he said handing me a card with his number on it.

“Ok.” I said as he walked off to join his mother.

After Janet and Shan were laid to rest, her mom left like she said.

So this is it? Where Mars and my life goes…I don’t know? I guess I’ll have to run with it and hope I don’t fuck up a life while trying to figure out what’s supposed to go down. In time I’ll tell Mars of his parents, but for now it’s time for his nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment...


End file.
